The Sex Thing
by melissakay
Summary: Kurt might not have a lot of experience with relationships, but he did know that hearing those four words - "we need to talk" - was never good. But what he didn't know was that Blaine had something entirely different in mind... Part Two has been posted!
1. Chapter 1

The Sex Thing

'Kurt… we need to talk.'

This being his first real relationship, Kurt may have had a lot to learn but he knew one thing for sure – when your significant other utters those words, it's never good.

He held up the TV remote and McDreamy's craggy yet still reasonably handsome face paused mid-frown. Turning to his boyfriend, he steeled himself for the worst. Things had been rather tense between the two of them lately, and he knew part of the blame for that fell on him. Looking into Blaine's gorgeous brown eyes, he was reminded once again why he fell for the Warbler's lead singer in the first place. Those full lips, the perfect set of his jaw, the dark, thick wavy hair that even now, six months down the line, practically _screamed_ for Kurt to run his fingers through… The only problem was, that brow he loved was set in an expression of consternation. Or was that frustration?

'Look…' stammered Kurt, 'I know things haven't been perfect lately, but I've been so busy with mid-terms and practicing for regionals at the same time… I promise once those are out of the way, we'll go on a _real_ date to celebrate our anniversary…'

Blaine bit his lower lip. 'It's not the time we _haven't _been spending together that's been bothering me, Kurt,' he began. 'I know you're busy… And I wouldn't want to interrupt your preparation for regionals, I know how important it is that the New Directions win this year.'

Kurt shook his head, confused. 'So then… what is it?'

Blaine sighed. 'You're going to think I've got a one track mind. Or that I'm pressuring you…'

'It's the sex thing, isn't it?' Kurt blurted, feeling his cheeks start to burn and hating himself for it. In the entire six months of their relationship, the most intimate they'd gotten was lying on Blaine's bed together, half un-dressed (the top half) kissing and exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Whenever Blaine tried to push it that one step further it had never ended well. Like the time he kissed his way down Kurt's body and unzipped his pants, ready to go down on him. Kurt had jumped up like a jack-in-the-box, almost taking Blaine's eye out with the tag on his zipper in the process!

Blaine looked sheepish. 'I don't want to seem pushy… it's just that I…' He sighed and looked down at his hands as if the right words were written there; then found the courage to face his boyfriend again.

'I just… _really_ want you, Kurt. You have no idea how much.'

Kurt suddenly found the air in the room much too thick to breathe. 'I want you, too,' he replied, his voice sounding a little strange and reedy.

'So, what do you think? I mean… can we go a little further this time? Not all the way – not if you're not ready. I just…' Blaine's words faltered again as he reached out and stroked Kurt's cheek with the tips of his fingers. 'I just want to make you feel good. That's all.'

Kurt gulped. Well, how can a guy say no to _that_, he wondered? 'Okay.'

Barely had the word left his lips before Blaine's were on them with firm but gentle pressure. Kurt loved kissing Blaine more than anything else – except maybe singing. The performer in him wouldn't give away _that_ top spot on his list of pastimes, not even to Blaine's best knee-weakening, breath-taking, thigh-quivering kiss. And this one was right up there with the best of them!

Kurt found himself sinking against the back of the sofa in his room, Blaine taking control of proceedings in that masculine way of his, hovering over him as he worked the buttons of Kurt's designer shirt open, one by one. Kurt responding by delving a hand into Blaine's silky, dark head of curls as he kissed back, hungrily. He felt one of Blaine's warm hands over his heart, skin on skin, and almost on cue, his pulse began to pick up the pace. Blaine's palm brushed his nipple and headed south, skirting over Kurt's stomach and navel as if it couldn't wait to get to its final destination.

At the thought of being touched _there, _Kurt almost called a halt to proceedings before remembering that he'd given Blaine what amounted to a promise that he'd let things go further than they'd ever gone before. He couldn't back out now. And as Blaine's full lips travelled from his mouth to the ticklish skin below his left ear, Kurt found he didn't _want_ it tostop. A strange, warm, fluttering feeling was gathering momentum in the pit of his stomach. It spread to his hips and the inside of his thighs as Blaine began to kiss his way downward, unzipping his pants and slipping a hand inside, over the thin cotton of Kurt's Calvin Klein boxers. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to relax, something he was never very good at when it came to making out. He always got so tense and insecure that eventually his hang-ups would win out, and he'd push Blaine away. Not this time. No, he was determined to ride this out; see where it went. The combination of his boyfriend's skilled lips and playful hand were making his body feel like the butterfly hothouse at the zoo. Kurt's lips felt dry so he licked them, just as Blaine's tongue found his nipple, sending a jolt of delicious electricity down the length of Kurt's spine. The hand snuck its way under the waistband of Kurt's boxers, curling around his shaft and squeezing gently. Kurt let out a shuddery breath. Blaine's dark, curly head moved further down, kissing Kurt's hot skin slowly and tantalisingly as the hand caressed and squeezed his penis. Kurt could hardly believe how good it felt. Why had it taken him so long to allow things to progress this far? All the time he'd wasted, being timid and insecure. It seemed stupid, now.

All Blaine had wanted was to make him feel like… _this_.

Kurt realised his breathing had become ragged. The fluttery feeling in his stomach and thighs had intensified, and now his very nerve-endings were singing. Every muscle fibre tensed as Blaine released him from his cotton boxers and took the head of Kurt's penis in his warm, wet mouth, swirling his tongue against the tip. Kurt let out a low moan. Blaine responded by taking him in deeper, his lips folding around Kurt's shaft, forming a seal. Then he began to suck, and Kurt arched his back, his orgasm ripping through him with pleasure so intense it was almost painful. He felt himself come into Blaine's mouth, but his boyfriend didn't recoil from it – much to Kurt's delight, he received every drop.

When he was done, Blaine sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a sheepish grin turning a corner of those luscious lips upward and making Kurt's already racing heart hurt. _God_ he's gorgeous, Kurt thought. And he likes _me_. Maybe even loves me. How did _that _happen?

'What?' Kurt asked, when he was finally able to form words between heaving respirations. 'What are you grinning at?'

'You,' said Blaine, affectionately. 'You were so worried about letting go; losing control. I don't know why. You've literally got _nothing _to worry about.' He relaxed his shoulder against the back of the sofa and watched as Kurt put himself to rights in that prim, proper manner Blaine was used to (and privately, always got a kick out of).

'What do you mean?' Kurt asked; those wide blue-grey eyes of his finally working up the nerve to meet Blaine's brown ones.

'You sounded so sexy.' Blaine told him. 'The way you were breathing… It really turned me on.'

If possible, Kurt's eyes got even wider. 'You're… turned on… by my sex noises?'

'Of course; silly!' Blaine laughed, nudging Kurt on the shoulder. 'It's how I knew I was on the right track! Hey, if you were just sitting there, limp, I'd have to step up my game, wouldn't I?'

'I… I guess so.'

'So' said Blaine, putting his hand on Kurt's knee suggestively, 'Now that we've gone _there_, maybe next time we could go a little bit further, still?'

Kurt nodded, breathlessly. Licking his lips nervously, he cleared his throat, and finally gathered the courage to say, 'Why wait til next time?'

The End


	2. Chapter 2

The Sex Thing - Part Two

Kurt waited for Blaine at the foot of the stairs at Dalton. Almost a week had passed since their aborted attempt at consummating their relationship. Aborted because Kurt's dad had almost walked in on them! But Carol and Burt were going to be out all night – Kurt knew this, because he'd made sure of it. He'd bought them two tickets to Mellancamp's show in Cleveland, and they'd had to book a hotel room because it would take most of the night to drive back. Not only that, but he'd practically bribed Finn to spend the night at Rachel's. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine that they'd have the house to themselves.

Kurt's heart literally skipped a beat as he watched his boyfriend descend the staircase with that effortless grace he had, almost taking the steps two at a time. Sucking in a deep breath, Kurt put on a smile he hoped didn't look nervous, and let Blaine drape an arm over his shoulders. They exchanged the usual pleasantries, until Kurt could wait no longer. 'You _have_ to come over to my place, tonight,' he blurted. 'Dad and Carol are going to a concert in Cleveland, and Finn's staying with Rachel! You know what _that _means…' Try as he might, he still couldn't stop his cheeks from burning at the mere thought of what _that_ meant. Blaine stopped in his tracks, blinked, and stared at Kurt. 'Are you _sure_?'

'Of course I'm sure, silly. I'm ready. I was ready last week, but, well… I guess it just means that now I'm readi_er_,' Kurt said, giving his boyfriend a flirty smile and a wink. It was enough to send colour to Blaine's own cheeks. 'Oh, well… I guess I _could_ skip rehearsal…' he said, but seeing the look on Kurt's face, hastened to add, 'I'm _kidding_! I had no other plans, really.'

'Serious?'

'I'm serious,' Blaine said, putting both hands over his heart. 'I'm all yours, tonight.'

At that, Kurt had to remind himself to breathe!

When he'd finally waved goodbye to his father and stepmother, and Finn had sailed out the door looking rather spiffy for his own date, Kurt raced around, getting his room ready for his big night. After changing the sheets to new black satin ones he'd just bought, and lighting some candles on his dresser, as well as making sure the side-table was stocked with condoms and lubricant, he stopped, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping that the queasiness in his stomach would settle down before Blaine arrived. Dinner was in the oven but Kurt now regretted making it. He was far too nervous to eat! All he kept doing was checking his watch. Sometimes only a minute would go by before he'd check it again. Finally he took the damn thing off. And then put it right back on.

'Where are you, Blaine?' he asked the empty room, aloud, as seven o'clock ticked by and there was still no sign of his boyfriend. His ears pricked up like an eager dog's, waiting for the sound of Blaine's car coming up the driveway. But each time the car outside passed by, until Kurt was so on edge, he was pacing the room; what if's circling his brain like vultures, feeding on his pain and paranoia. What if he's had an accident? What if he's decided he's really not ready? What if…

There was a knock on the door. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, and practically ran to answer it. Blaine stood on the doorstep, a grease stain on his cheekbone, some unidentified dirt marks on his white shirt, and an apologetic look on his face.

'I'm so sorry, Kurt' he said. 'I headed out here early, but would you believe it, I had a flat tire! I got onto the highway before I had to pull over. I had to change the damn thing myself, too, because my phone battery was dead. So not only could I not call you to tell you I was going to be late and not to worry, I couldn't call for roadside assist…'

Kurt had the security door open and was kissing Blaine before he could finish his explanation. All of his fears of the last half hour evaporated as he tugged on Blaine's shirt, pulling him inside the house without breaking contact for a second.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' said Blaine, finally, gently pushing Kurt away. 'Take it easy! We've got all night, remember? Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm… but… Do I smell something burning?'

'The quails!' gasped Kurt, and high-tailed it into the kitchen.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. '_Quails_?' he repeated. Shaking his head in amusement, he followed Kurt into the kitchen. 'You didn't have to go to any trouble. I could have ordered pizza…'

'Oh, no way,' said Kurt, opening the oven and waving the smoke out of his face. 'Although, from the mess I've made of these, we might have to.'

Blaine winced. 'I had you so worried; you forgot to check dinner, didn't you.'

'No,' lied Kurt. 'You couldn't help it.'

'Hey, I _owe_ you dinner, after this,' said Blaine. 'Although – if you put some Piri piri sauce on those birds, they _might_ pass for Cajun.'

Kurt managed a small smile, but had to face facts – dinner was ruined. The tiny birds weren't just well done, they were cremated.

'Don't worry about it,' Blaine said, crossing the kitchen and drawing Kurt into his arms. 'I love that you went to so much trouble. But really… I'm so nervous I'm not sure I _could_ eat, anyway.'

Kurt met Blaine's eyes and saw that he wasn't just trying to make him feel better. The usually confident Warbler was a jittery mess. Kurt could feel it in the way Blaine's hands trembled on the small of his back. It was reassuring; and sweet at the same time.

'Well,' said Kurt, 'You go and wash up, because you look like you just spent a day helping my dad take apart a car and put it back together – and I'll meet you upstairs.'

Blaine grinned. 'Yes, Sir.'

'Wow' said Blaine as he entered Kurt's bedroom and glanced around at the candles and new sheets, 'You really _are_ prepared.'

'Yep,' said Kurt, from inside his walk-in wardrobe. 'Just call me a Boy Scout.'

Blaine chuckled nervously and sat on the end of the bed, clasping his hands together to stop them from shaking. When that didn't work, he sucked in a breath and blew it out between closed lips, feeling the tension slowly drain from his neck and shoulders. Suddenly there were hands on those shoulders, kneading them with firm pressure, but not so hard that it hurt. 'You looked like you needed it,' said Kurt, and Blaine let himself relax in his boyfriend's capable hands. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about what he'd come here to do; instead tried to imagine it as just another night, like the many they'd already spent together, without doing the deed. Before he knew what was happening, Kurt's lips were pressed against his neck, and a hand was snaking down to unfasten the top button of his shirt. Blaine didn't try to stop him. It was so unusual for Kurt to take the initiative that he was curious to see where this was going.

'Take this off.' Kurt whispered, moving down to the next button; then the next.

'I thought you were doing a good enough job of that, on your own,' murmured Blaine.

Kurt didn't reply. His other hand joined the first, getting the job done faster, and pulled Blaine's shirt down over his shoulders, tossing it aside like a cheap rag in his eagerness to get his hands on Blaine's bare skin. Kissing his way down Blaine's neck to his shoulder, he breathed in his boyfriend's familiar cologne, the heady scent working like an aphrodisiac, not that Kurt needed one! His hands explored Blaine's chest, feeling the sparse hair springing back up between his fingers as he searched for Blaine's heartbeat; privately thrilled once he did, to find it racing underneath his breastbone. Blaine put a hand over Kurt's, holding it there. Turning his head and leaning back slightly, he met Kurt's lips. They paused over his for the longest time, as if savouring the taste, then moved over his chin and down the side of his neck. Blaine moved Kurt's hand down his torso, encouraging him to get more daring in his exploration. But soon Kurt's hand was moving of its own volition, needing no help to find the button and zipper on Blaine's jeans, nor any assistance with unfastening them! Kurt's fingers worked their way between Blaine's warm skin and the waistband of his boxers, tickling the head of his penis as it moved lower, then circling his shaft. He watched Blaine's eyes close, the long lashes quivering as Kurt's fingers stroked and caressed; tugged and teased him. Colour began to fill Blaine's cheeks, and his lips parted slightly. Kurt thought that at that moment, his already dreamy boyfriend had never looked sexier. He kissed Blaine's cheek, and slipped off the bed, kneeling between his feet. Leaning forward, he took Blaine's penis into his mouth, and tried to emulate what had been done to him only a week before. It didn't take much. Blaine's breathing became laboured almost immediately.

'Stop,' he gasped, finally. 'It's too much.'

Kurt obeyed, but couldn't resist kissing the tip of Blaine's penis before sitting upright. 'Well,' he said. 'I can see why you like doing _that_.'

Blaine managed a smile while trying to avoid prematurely ending things right there and then. 'Yeah,' he said, 'I like listening to you squirm.'

'Right back at ya,' Kurt said, grinning. 'Watching's just as much fun, too.'

'Come here.' Blaine said, having got himself under control sufficiently to move things along. 'Up on the bed, with me,' He gave the mattress a pat. Kurt complied, his heart hammering away against his ribcage. This is it, said a voice in his head. No backing out now. This is really _it._

Blaine took Kurt's chin in hand and kissed his lips, softly at first; then as his desire grew, more urgent; forcing Kurt to lie down beside him across the bed. Leaning over Kurt, he began unbuttoning his navy blue pyjamas, kissing him all the while, letting a little tongue in occasionally as things heated up. Kurt moaned into his mouth as Blaine's touch tickled his skin, fingertips grazing his chest and ribs with the lightness of a feather. The hand moved down and wasted no time getting into Kurt's pants, curling around his penis and tugging gently. Kurt broke away from Blaine's mouth, suddenly unable to breathe.

'Sorry – Am I hurting you?'

Kurt shook his head vehemently. 'Don't stop,' he begged.

'Okay' said Blaine, grinning. 'I won't.' He continued kissing Kurt, while his hand resumed its task downstairs. Suddenly Kurt arched his back, almost biting Blaine's lower lip in the process. Blaine leaned on his elbow, and kept up the steady pressure, squeezing and stroking until Kurt cried out; and things got decidedly messy!

'No wait - let's just lie here for a minute,' said Kurt, almost breathlessly, as Blaine tried to remove his pyjama pants.

'Okay' said Blaine, and stretched out alongside Kurt, unable to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend's profile. 'I love you, Kurt,' he said, suddenly, feeling a surge of emotion so strong a lump formed in his throat.

Kurt's face turned toward him. 'I love you, too,' he said, simply.

'Are you still sure you want to do this? Because if you want to wait…'

'Do you?'

'No… not really, but I will if you're not sure.'

'I'm sure,' said Kurt. 'I don't think I've ever wanted you more than right now.' His blue eyes never wavered an inch.

'So… I take it you thought of protection… I mean, you thought of everything else,' said Blaine, with a crooked grin.

'In the bedside drawer,' said Kurt. 'Left hand side.'

While Blaine got up, searched for and found the condoms, Kurt removed his pyjama pants and got into the bed. Suddenly self-conscious, he slid in under the covers until they reached his armpits and watched Blaine discover the lubricant. 'You really _did_ go the extra mile,' Blaine commented, chuckling. 'Now the question is; who plays tight-end?'

'Well I'm kind of… spent right now,' Kurt reminded him, playfully. 'Not that I'm complaining.'

'Right' Blaine said, 'Of course.' He slid into bed beside Kurt and tore open one of the condom packets with shaky hands.

'But if you'd prefer, we could wait until I get my mojo back,' Kurt suggested. 'It just might take a while.'

'It's no problem, really,' Blaine assured him. 'Don't sweat it.' Condom on, he turned toward his boyfriend. 'Well… here goes, I guess.'

Kurt exhaled and laughed, nervously. 'I can't believe we're actually doing this,' he admitted, turning away from Blaine.

'Just relax,' Blaine instructed. 'It'll be easier if you're not all tense.'

Kurt tried, but it was easier said than done. After a couple of unsuccessful tries, Blaine curled in behind him and ran a hand down his body, slowly and seductively. Kurt could feel Blaine's warm lips on the skin on his shoulder as the hand skimmed Kurt's hip and ran back up the inside of his thigh. He closed his eyes and gave into his senses, as the lone hand caressed his body, bypassing the most erogenous zone of all. After a few minutes of this, Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and shoulder, and slid his leg over Kurt's hip. Fingers probed for the right place, and were followed by the strangest sensation Kurt had ever felt as Blaine entered him, slowly and carefully. At first Kurt wanted to beg off, as the intrusion was just too weird, but after a few seconds, it actually started to feel okay, then slightly better; and then _really_ good. Especially when Blaine began to move against him, pushing further inside, then retreating, pushing then retreating. Kurt felt himself stiffen against the satin sheets. He clutched at the edge of the mattress, but it was too slippery, so he grabbed his pillow instead, holding it against his face to muffle the scream he was sure was about to explode from the core of his being. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, turning his thighs to jelly and making his stomach churn madly.

Meanwhile, Blaine was feeling rather weak at the knees, himself! A couple more gentle thrusts and he collapsed over Kurt, panting raspy breaths into his ear.

Kurt reached behind him and found Blaine's hip, then the curve of his ass. He loved the way they fit together so neatly, like spoons. It was as if Blaine was made for him; and vice versa. He took Blaine's hand and held it against his chest, over his heart, which was still pounding so loudly he was sure Blaine could hear it, as well as feel it.

Blaine kissed his ear, his hair. 'You're beautiful,' he whispered. 'But I've got to get up.'

The End


End file.
